The Interview
by whatsinyourheart
Summary: Two lead actors from our favorite saga. Fast forward to Breaking Dawn part 2 promotion in november 2012. One special television interview. Will the worlds most private couple finally cave and tell us how it all started once and for all?


**A/N: **This is my first try at fanfiction so please be kind. Feedback is very much appreciated though since I want to please everyone.  
>I do not have any kind of copyrights to Twilight or anything really and are not trying to offend anyone. I just happen to have a tad bit crush on a certain couple and love to read about them. But since they have been so fantastically good at their little hide and seek game lately I caved in and started to write this.<p>

If only ...

* * *

><p>I was petrified. There was no point in denying that. My palms were sweaty and I felt like if I would bend over I could revisit my breakfast. The fact that I had done more television interviews than most celebrities manage to do during a whole lifetime did nothing to calm my nerves. This was new territory an I had no clue what so ever how to act in this wonderful little situation we had so cleverly put ourselves in (sensing my sarcasm?)<p>

For the first time since the first movie came out we were scheduled to do an interview on national television just the two of us and to top it off we had agreed to answer a few questions (with emphasis on the "few" part, we don't want this to turn into a couple therapy session, right?) about us. Us. As in the two of us. Together. As a couple. My god we must have been completely out of it when we agreed to that. Or drunk. Yeah, definitely drunk. But we had only agreed to it on our own terms, which were that this was the only interviewer who was allowed to question us about our private lives. Ever. Yeah, good luck with that shit. Hah!

"Maybe she doesn't even bring it up? It is old news by now, you know?" My partner in crime next to me said and effectively broke my inner monologue.

"Oh get real, won't ya?" I answered a bit more snarky than necessary.

I Knew that the chance of us getting out of this interview with our "talk-about-our-relationship-virtue" intact was close to zero so I reasoned it would be best to prepare for the worst. Wow, that sounded like a real mature saying to live by and just sooo positive and uplifting… or not.

"Hey, look at me." He said and tilted my head up towards his. "I'm sure it will be okay. Remember, this is Ellen and not Letterman and she likes me and wouldn't want to torture us in any way"

"Hah! Likes you!" I scoffed. "Just because you are wearing her underwear doesn't mean she likes you" I said in a playful manner and shook my head. "Besides, do you know how many celebrities there is owning a pair of those? Your not as special as you think you are" I heard my hairstylist snicker behind me, trying not to laugh and failing. I too, were laughing as I pulled my phone up of my back pocket (yes, I was seated while doing that, and yes, that meant I had been sitting on it for quite a while. Don't underestimate the quality of iPhones. They can take everything!)

We were interrupted by the sound of the speakers in our dressing room, blasting out the exited and carefree voice of the Ellen DeGeneres.

"Now, we have a great show today! A whole bunch of cool people is here to join us, yeah, you guys are stuck with them for the remaining hour of the show. And hey! Did you know that on this exact date, four years ago, the very first Twilight movie was released?"

The sound of hundreds of - what I could only assume was – crazy twihards (don't judge me for using that nickname, it's quite convenient. _Pffth! Like I only use it for convenient reasons, what a joke! _) cheering almost deafened me.

"Yeah, it's true" she continued "and to celebrate that we have twilightmania on the show today." Even louder screams and cheers. The fact that hour fans had any kind of voice left at this stage was impressive, I had to admit. I mean, to scream your lungs out for four years and still be exited about it shows some great devotion, right?

"The very talented Swedish singer who also happens to have two songs in the movies, one in the second one and one in this last, last one, Lykke Li, is here! Yeah, and we also happens to have two actors from the movies here as well."

Even before she had announced our names the crowd had gone nuts and I almost couldn't hear her say them due to the loudness. (Loudness? Is that even a word? Well, it was loud as hell either way, so you get the picture, right?)

When their applauses had died down a bit she continued.

"Yes, yes, very exiting indeed. Not only is this the first time for the female half of the duo on the show, but this is also the first time ever they will be doing a joint television interview. How 'bout that?"

Great. Just fuel the fire, won't ya?

"Relax" Came a voice from my left and the hand of the owner squeezed my leg reassuringly. Or rather, tried to but failed since I was in my own world and only startled me and made me jump in my seat.

I was seated in front of a big mirror in the dressing room and was getting the last touches done on my hair when the door opened and the backstage manager walked in. She couldn't have been much older than twenty five and blushed bright crimson when her eyes landed on the gorgeous (oh yes I think so too. You have to be blind not to think that) guy to my left. I rolled my eyes and watched as her grip increased in firmness around the clipboard in her hands. She announced that we were on in ten and that she would come and get us when it was time to roll.

"You really need to stop doing that" I said and to him and took a sip of my coffee as soon as the employee had left the room.

"Do what?" He still seemed absolutely oblivious to the effect he had on the poor women all over the world, in all ages, which only amused me.

"You know what …" I said and gave him a smile. "Give innocent people that smoldering look of yours. They don't need it to fulfill their dirty thoughts they have of you, you know?" He turned in his chair and looked at me. And I do mean reeeeally looked. Like, full on smoldering, complete with the batting of his eyelashes and everything. I only laughed and reached over for his hand. "Hell, even I don't need that" I said and raised it to my lips.

Suddenly I heard a throat clearing behind us and looked over my shoulder to see Ruth and Nick, our lovely but persistent managers enter the room. They immediately started reminding us of the "game plan" (as Nick called it) for today's show and do's and don'ts in terms of conversation topics.

"Don't go in to details" Eeew. Obviously not. "Funny on set moments … Taylor's rock hard abs … Rob, no funny pregnancy jokes, capsishe?"

I could barely spot Rob nod next to me but heard him snicker and mumble something under his breath in the style of "crowds loving it"

We were once again interrupted by the backstage manager coming to escort us to the stage area.

"Oh my holy crap! Why am I so bloody nervous?" I asked no one in particular.

"I honest to god have no idea, you are usually the cool one of us two, what happened?" Rob answered. "I do like you using my vocabulary though … it suits you"

"Naah, I think it's just a sign that I spend way too much time with you" I said and poked him playfully in the chest. By now we had reached the gates to hell, also called the doors that led to the stage.

"Just wait here 'til you hear your names and open those doors" we were told and I immediately focused my hearing in the direction of the speakers. This part had always been the one I dread most when going on a chat show. The waiting and anticipation of what is going to happen. This time there wouldn't be much time for nerves though as I heard Ellen start her introduction to us.

"Now, our first guests is actually a duo so famous that even other celebrities want their autographs. And yes, I do mean others than myself. I will not even pretend that I'm not a tad star struck knowing they are in the building right now" The crowd started cheering even though she had yet to introduce us.

"You know them as Isabella Swan, or now I guess it is Isabella Cullen and Edward Cullen in the blockbuster mega big, super popular Twilight series. Please give a warm welcome to Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson!"

If I hadn't known for a fact that the room on the other side of those doors only held about 300 people, I would have easily guessed there was at least 2000 people screaming for us. Ridiculous.

Rob pushed the doors open and I stepped out and started the climb (hehe, the climb, fistpump, get it?) down the small set of stairs. I looked back to see if Rob were with me or if he had left me to my destiny. He had not and put a hand on the small of my back to guide me down the stairs. He also worked as a crutch for me which was quite nice due to my ludicrously high heels I had been put in. Since we now were in eyesight of the audience they apparently found that … I don't know … cute? Endearing? Because they started doing that annoying "aaaaw" noice in addition to their seizurelike cheers. When I had stepped down to the stage area I gave the audience a little wave that they totally went batshit crazy over and the madness continued. I made my way over to where Ellen stood. She embraced me in a hug and welcomed me to the show. While I was standing there and taking in the crowd, I suddenly felt a tall frame walk into my back and made me stumble forward in my heels and reach out a hand to Ellen for leverage. I turned around to face Rob, doubled over in laughter along with the majority of the audience. Of course they were taking his side. He hadn't opened his mouth yet but whatever, right? As long as he was there the crowd was enchanted. Go figure.

"Oops, sorry Kris, I didn't notice you there" he blurted out while placing a hand on my shoulder and I promise you, he enhanced his British accent just a bit. Enough for me to notice but not for the rest of the room, just to make them swoon a bit more.

I turned to the audience and looked a bit shocked and then to Ellen and said "Should I be offended by that?" which made both her and the entire room to laugh more than before. Great, now we are a comedy act. Just peachy.

When the crowd had gotten their shit together, me and Rob got seated on a sofa across from Ellen and I took a sip of the water standing on the table for me while Rob immediately put his ankle over his knee and got comfortable.

"So … Rob, Kristen, welcome to the show" Ellen, started to which we both smiled and answered "thanks" in unison. "Crazy that you haven't visited me before, Kristen. Rob has been here four times already"

"Yeah, he has been referring to you as his bestie for quite some time now. It started to be a bit annoying so I figured I needed to step by and check out was all the fuss was about" I said jokingly and I swear, I managed to only stutter about … three times, Wooo!

Ellen laughed along with the audience (Yes! Score for Kristen) and took on her talkshow look. "Soo, how are you guys? You're in the middle of promotion for the new movie right now, am I right?

"Yep, this is our first stop on a worldwide, kind of, promotion tour" Rob answered.

"We are going to New York tonight directly after this and then to Europe, Asia and Australia. I finished.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alrighty, let's have it! Was it crap? Should I go hide? I already have the next chapters basically complete so I was thinking of posting them if you'd like? No? Speak up, now. It's your choice ;) Until next time ... xoxo


End file.
